wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo Crusade
The Halo Crusade was the largest campaign ever conducted by the mysterious Zero Legion. The name of said crusade was to the Halo Zone, the region beyond the Astronomican, as the crusade was focused on worlds near the edge of the Halo Zone. The purpose of the crusade was to retake various STCs and other ancient human technology either from the Dark Age of Technology or the Horus Heresy. These worlds had been untouched by the Macharian Crusade. The campaign saw the Zero Legion and the Adeptus Mechanicus battling against various forces. History Discovery The prelude to the Halo Crusade begins back several centuries ago, when the Zero Legion sent several Divisions to help in the Macharian Crusade, which saw the conquer of several worlds. During the campaign, the Zero Legion recovered several STCs, which were shared with the Tech-Priest of Mars and then brought back to their Fortress-Monastery, the Infinite Singularity. It had taken extensive study, put on hold with other duties, but the Zero Legion eventually decrypted. They revealed a map to several previously unknown planets near the Halo Zone. Said planets were originally the home to several ancient human civilization back during the Dark Age of Technology before lost to the Warp Storm. Furthermore, records shown that there had been battles taken place on some of those worlds from the Horus Heresy. The discovery immediately brought attention from the Adeptus Mechanicus, who sent representatives to meet with the Zero Legion's inner council, the Covenant. This revelation presented the possibility of rediscovering lost scientific lore and bringing it back into the Imperium of Man. However, there were several problems. The near proximity of some of these worlds to the Halo Zone, made warp travel difficult, as the Astropaths might not be able to find them. Plus, the time between realspace and the Immaterium presented a threat that any exploratory force could possibly be lost forever. Eventually a decision was made: The Zero Legion could not allow something as paranoia or concerns stop them from their duty to helping mankind advance. If there were relics of mankind's distance past on these worlds, it was their responsibility to retrieve them. They recieved the support of the Adeptus Mechanicus too, the tech-priests dedicating their own forces into the fold. Given the scale of such an operation, Supreme Imperator Marcus Z Baland sent forth the order to half of the Divisions in Segmentum Obscurus, and half from Segmentum Pacificus to take part in this Crusade, which would be led by Archivist Overseer Darius Zalezar, with Constructor Trom Kor serving as his second. Preparation Heavy preparations were to be made for what was to be called the Halo Crusade. Along with Darius and Trom, command of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Skitarii and the Legio Cybernetica was put under Magos Dominus Narvarius Joroq and Magos Explorator Goran Yedri. Along with forces from Mars, other Forge Worlds to send aid were Ptah, Ryza, Metalica and so forth. Additionally, several Titans of the Collegia Titanica were sent to bring heavy aid for the Crusaders. Once all forces were gathered, the commanders met to discuss their first action. Using the records of the Macharian Crusade, they were able to map out a path towards the Sectors they would need to reach. It was decided that the Hovon Sector would be the first place to head towards. According to the STCs, many ancient Titans that fought in the Horus Heresy were left there. Arrival to the Hovon Sector Ork Freebooterz Battle of Lucidor Category:Primarch11 Category:Campaigns Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:History Category:Zero Legion Category:Space Marines